Luigi's Ghost-busting Service
by Tomichi Testuyiku
Summary: Have you experienced paranormal activity? Are Boos scaring you even if it's not Halloween yet? Are ghouls invading your home and leaving behind icky, disgusting ectoplasm all over your finest clothes? Then call Luigi's Ghost-busting Service and we'll send our finest (and only) ghost-buster to take down those pesky ghouls for you! Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo.


_Luigi's Ghost-busting Service_

**Chapter 1**

It was a very dark and windy night in the heart of Toad Town for Luigi as he silently made his way towards his destination: the Mayor's House. The moon was entirely full, showing a dank-yellow color from it, the glittering stars showed no promise of a safe night for the green-clad plumber, a faint, creepy howl of the wind brushed upon the mustache of the younger but taller Mario brother, making his teeth chatter profusely, and with every step he took upon the stone pavement that toured the entire town, he felt he was being watched from a distance.

This is Luigi: the younger sibling of the famous Mario brothers that resided in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was famous and quite skilled in taking down ghouls, Boos, and other paranormal activity that dared to enter Toad Town and create havoc. After his previous spook-tastic adventure of sucking up ghosts with his trusty, new-and-improved vacuum cleaner: the Poltergust 9000, Professor Elvin Gadd and Luigi decided on creating a trustworthy company known as, Luigi's Ghost-busting Service, LGS for short.

And after that company was made, it seemed, as if by magic, ghouls of all sorts of shapes and sizes, were popping in and out of Toad Town left and right! But luckily, LGS was always on the hunt for those pesky spirits, and never backed down from a ghoul-mazing fight!

The green-clad plumber peered all around at his surroundings, just now noticing how frightfully scary Toad Town was at night. No wonder why he always felt better doing these jobs at daytime.

Luigi soon found himself at the very doorstep of Mayor Toad's humble little home. He gulped and quietly knocked on the wooden door three times before patiently waiting for the fungi-wearing man to open it.

Suddenly…

_Tch! Tch! Tch!_

The sound of a few bushes rattling nearby nearly gave Luigi a heart-attack as he immediately fished out the vacuum cleaner from his back and aimed at the bush, his gloved hands trembling. His brown shoes were on the pavement, and he was aiming at the bush on the grass near the pavement.

"H-Helloooo?" his frightened Italian accent echoed into the night as he slowly tip-toed towards the bush, feeling ready for whatever could dare try and leap out at him.

Suddenly, the door to the Mayor's House and opened quickly, soon causing the green man to instantly turn on the Poltergust 9000 to "Crazy-Suck" soon causing Luigi to be dragged violently along the ground, the vacuum cleaner trying to suck in everything in its path!

"Waaaah!" Luigi screamed while trying desperately to turn it off as it then smacked into the Mayor's face, sucking it up until the green plumber was able to pry it off and shut it down.

The two got up quietly and awkwardly as Luigi uttered a "sorry" to the mayor without trying to laugh at the Toad's now silly face.

The Mayor then rolled his eyes and motioned for Luigi to come inside his home.

Luigi entered and silently closed the door behind him before sitting down with the Mayor on a cushioned couch. The entire living room appeared to be quite calm for such a worried call from this Toad. There was a crackling fire in the fireplace, a couple paintings of the Mayor and his friends and family were placed on the walls, giving a creepy-like look to the place, end tables had plenty of drinks and portraits, and there was some very odd music playing that echoed into the ears of the two.

"Well… I was told that a professional expert would be here to help me with this problem…" the Mayor spoke, narrowing his eyes at Luigi as the green-clad plumber twiddled with his gloved hands, "But I suppose you will have to do."

Luigi scratched the back of his head, then fished out a small notebook and pencil and inquired, "So you say there's this weird music playing in your house since…?"

"Since yesterday morning." the Mayor finished, watching the plumber jot down the information on his notebook.

"Uh huh…" Luigi muttered as he and the mayor got up, "And where do you think this music is coming from?"

"From there…" the mayor answered, pointing to a doorway that had stone stairs leading down into a pitch-black hallway, the ghostly music playing faintly, "From the basement."

Luigi's mouth dropped and he sighed, taking off his green cap and wiping sweat off his chocolate brown hair, "The basement… it _had _to be the basement…" he complained, putting the hat back on and putting his notebook and pencil away.

"Okay… you should wait here." Luigi suggested, gripping his trusty vacuum cleaner, "It's never safe when a ghost is in a house."

The mayor nodded and Luigi slowly walked towards the doorway, eyeing the darkness and aiming his carpet cleaner in front of him.

With each step he took, he felt he was getting colder and colder. He then fished out his Gameboy Horror, a device used to track paranormal activity. He turned it on, and a blinking light shone from the top of it, making a small coin noise every time it did that. He kept it in his shirt pocket and continued.

"O-Okay… w-where are you…?" Luigi inquired, taking out yet another item, a flashlight, and shone it down the stairs, seeing nothing but them.

His heart thumped faster with every step as the air felt to be getting cooler every time. Has he caught a cold? Perhaps the air conditioner was dropping? He did not know but continued onwards.

His trembling shoes soon found the dusty floor, as his gloved hands searched the two walls next to him for a light-switch, trying to ignore the now not-so-faint melody of the ghoulish music.

"_Bingo." _Luigi's mind thought happily as his hands flipped a switch, a small smile spread across his mustachioed face.

…But no light shone.

"Drat…" Luigi uttered aloud, soon shining his light across the room once more, taking more steps, until he came across what appeared to be a record player playing the music. Luigi looked dumbfound as he aimed his Gameboy Horror at the record player, it blinking profusely.

"Hmmm…" he hummed, slowly putting his gloved hand on the old contraption's "spike", and removed it from the spinning disk. Suddenly, the music had stopped as did the blinking of the Gameboy Horror.

And after that action, it seemed as if time itself had stopped, for the entire room had gone deathly silent, causing Luigi to become frightened as he shone his flashlight everywhere. Oh how he _despised _basements.

"_**WEE HEE HEE HEEEE!" **_suddenly and very loudly cackled a fiendish laugh as Luigi jumped high the air, his scream echoing in the darkness.

"Luigi and E. Gadd finally had the guts to make an entire company on taking down us Boos!" laughed a spirit as it glowed while flying around Luigi, causing him to shine his flashlight on it. It froze immediately in the light, giving Luigi the chance to suck it up! The green clad plumber laughed a bit as he instantly took out his Poltergust 9000 and aimed it at the fiendish ghost, turning it on and watching it be sucked into the vacuum, hearing its cries.

"Oh no! Why didn't anyone tell us he had the Poltergust 9000!?" another Boo inquired in a scared voice as suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing hundreds of Boos everywhere, panicking as they flew all around Luigi, trying to dodge the path of the amazing Poltergust 9000!

Luigi's eyes widened as a big smile spread across his face and, feeling quite brave, turned the cleaner to "Boo-Gone", and chased all the spirits around the basement, sucking them down one by one with a combination of his flashlight.

"Noooo!" A Boo cried as it was gobbled by the carpet cleaner.

"Whyyyy!?" another Boo shouted loudly as it was gusted by the vacuum.

One… three… ten… dozens of Boos were being vanquished by Luigi's amazing skills as every single last ghost had been sucked from the basement clean!

"Haha! I'm the best!" Luigi cheerfully exclaimed, expertly flipping the neck of the vacuum cleaner to his back and giving a "peace sign" with his gloved fingers, feeling quite heroic of his actions.

Luigi happily picked up the record player and waddled upstairs, showing the mayor what he had found and telling him what had happened.

"Oh… so this is what was making that music… my old record player…?" the mayor inquired, holding the player in his hands, and then looking at Luigi.

"And don't worry about your basement anymore either! All of the ghosts are in here!" his happy Italian accent exclaimed, pointing with his thumb towards the storage of the Poltergust 9000.

"Huh…" the Toad uttered, "I guess I can count on you. Thank you, Luigi. You have done a great service!" He then gave Luigi a couple gold coins and a delicious mushroom as a gift.

Luigi kindly thanked the Toad and found himself at the open door, "And remember: if you have ghosts running amok in your home and causing a ruckus, you know who to call!" Luigi spoke as he always did when he was finished with his job, tipping his green cap and happily trotting back to LGS with a good report in his mind.

Although…

He just could not shake the feeling that someone… or something was watching him from the shadows… It surely was a spooky night in Toad Town…

**Author's Note: Yahoo! I am finished with my first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did like it, please give me some motivation and constructive criticism to help me along the way with this story!**


End file.
